Gang reads Divergent, Eris edition
by divergentlover2
Summary: The gang is put together to read Divergent, but it's a different story than their living. Tris isn't as nice, she's a female Eric, her and Eric have been together for a week, Max is her father and approves of it, and Tris hates Abnegation! What will happen? Will there be Fourtris, or just Eris? I won nothing. All rights to Veronica Roth, I suggest you read the books. Thanks! Review
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, and I will still work on the other two I've started. Gay couples, yet again. I'll say that in the first story, gay couples as well. No I'm not gay, I just think that even though it goes against what I've been taught, their still humans too! Third story, hope you enjoy! I own nothing, Veronica Roth owns it all.**

Chapter 1

Tris' P.O.V

Life in Dauntless as an intiate is okay, except for the fact that I made some enemies. I have one friend, and people say that I'm the female version of Eric Coulter. Eric is my boyfriend, secretly. If it got out, people would assume that I was fucking him to be in Dauntless. My father is Maxwell Cummings, he's a leader along with Eric. My dad's pretty cool, as long as you don't mess me up. Eric's on his watch list, which I find hilarious. Eric spanked me when he told me that, and I moaned that day. The only issue now is, I'm not in the dorms! I went to sleep in the dorms, and now I'm in Eric's apartment! "Eric, when did I get here?" I asked him, and he shrugged. "The door is locked on the outside, I can't break down the doors, there are no windows except for one, and it's duct-taped, which is invinsible thanks to the Erudite. Got a crate here full of books that they said to read, but I'd need to stay by you. Just because apparently it's our life story, but your with Four. Wondering now: Are you Divergent?" Eric asked, and I shook my head no. Divergent's have messed up brains, and they turn on everyone and kill them. I'm a full Dauntless. Same with Eric. "Nope. Did you forget, Divergent's kill people from their messed up brains? I stomach it, it ain't bad. Why do you ask? Do you think that the books will say that I am? I ain't." I said, and he hugged me. "Good, because no one can kill you, baby girl." Eric said, kissing my forehead. "Eric, your fucking an intiate?" Four asked, and I rolled my eyes. "Four, Eric's my boyfriend. My dad doesn't care, I bet he's here. Why are _you_ here anyways, Four?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes. "Woke up in the bathtub, Peter on top of me." Four admitted, then he slapped his hand over his mouth. "FUCK!" Four yelled, and I doubled over in laughter. "Your dating Peter?" I asked, and Four nodded. "He might not be the nicest to you, Tris, but that's because he isn't a fan of Stiff's. He's an angel to everyone else." Four said, and I fought the urge to hit him. "I hate Four." I told Eric, as Peter, my dad, my mom, this bitch from class Christina, her boyfriend Will who's a nose, and my older brother, Caleb. "Hey, mom, dad, Caleb." I said, greeting the people i liked in the group. "Hey Beatrice." Caleb said, and I rolled my eyes, again. "Caleb, it's Tris now." I said, and he nodded. "Hey Tris." My parents answered, and Eric led me to the table. "Everyone, sit your asses down around the table. Apparently we have these books here that we must read, and apparently, it's Tris' version. Tris, would you like to read first?" Eric asked, handing me the book. "Sure, sure. Chapter IS ONE mirror in my house. It is behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs. Our faction allows me to stand in front of it on the second day of every third month, the day my mother cuts my hair." I said, and Christina shrieked. Ugh, the bitch never shuts up! "ONE MIRROR! TRAGEDY!" Christina cried, and I punched her in the face. "Shut the fuck up, bitch." I replied, and she just growled. "I'm going to get some food!" I yelled, setting the book down. I went to get food, and brought it back, as Eric handed me the book.

 **I know I end all of my chapters on every story like this, with a bit of, "What the fuck is wrong with this author?" vibe. Well, review and tell me how you like it. Thanks.**


	2. AN

Long time no see. Well, I'm on a hiatus, I'm actually not going to be updating if all after this until next year. Bye guys. See ya then!? ﾟﾘﾋ?


	3. NOT CHAPTERS, SORRY, AUTHORS NOTE

**_Hey guys! I really need a favor from you all. I desperately need a fucking beta. I don't give a fuck if you have never done it before, just fucking PM me. Or if anyone wants to help me come up with ideas, please PM me. Also, can you all leave a review(Even as a fucking guest if have to) TELL ME IF I NEED TO CONTINUE! I know my stories suck, but I'm trying. Love ya all and plz read, follow, and review Jesslehara(Sorry bout the name misspellings). She is epic. Love ya_**


End file.
